The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of citrus tree, and more particularly, to a citrus tree having a moderate vigor and bearing an excellent table fruit.
In Japan, presently "Kawano Natsudaidai" (C. natsudaidai) and "Hassaku" (C. hassaku), which are mid- to late-maturing cultivars, are the main widely cultivated citrus varieties, even though their fruit have many seeds and a hard peeling characteristics, and their flesh is of low eating quality.
The breeding by the present breeders have been aimed at obtaining a new variety that can replace "Kawano Natsudadai" and "Hassaku". Namely, the object of the invention is to provide a new and distinct variety of citrus tree bearing a fruit with a better taste and appearance than "Hassaku", etc., and seedlessness, the fruit ripening in mid-to late-season.
In comparison to the above-mentioned varieties, the fruit of the present new variety has a high sweetness (i.e., high Brix) with a moderate sub-acidity level, coupled with a general absence of seeds which makes the fruit highly suitable as a table fruit. The fruit of the present new variety is also easier to peel. Its skin is thin and smooth. The fruit is juicy and the flesh is soft and has a flavor similar to that of an orange.